Terrible Love
by Afuri
Summary: DISCONTINUE


fanfic yang tercetus tiba-tiba saat teringat sponsornya Agnes Monica xD

**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ooba

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai, Crack-pairing, & typo mungkin karena ngetiknya keburu =='**

**RaitoxMEllo.**

.

Hari ini adalah sabtu malam. Yang artinya, malam untuk bersenang-senang telah tiba. Mihael Keehl alias Mello alias cowok blonde penyuka cokelat menyeret kedua temannya dengan paksa – Nate River alias Near dan Mail Jeevas alias Matt – untuk menemaninya di malam minggu ini.

"Kalau tidak mau ikut, akan ku paksa kalian memakan coklatku 12 batang." Ancam Mello sambil menyodorkan salah satu sample cokelat kearah kedua temannya.

Matt dan Near saling berpandangan. Terakhir mereka tidak mau mengantar Mello ke salon harus di bayar dengan diare selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa henti. Menit berikutnya mereka langsung berganti pakaian dan berbaris rapi di belakang Mello. Membuat si cowok blonde tersenyum bangga karenanya.

**Terrible Love**

**-Chapter 1-**

--o-o0-0o—**Afuri Present—**o0-0o-o—

Musik menghentak, dada setengah terbuka, parfum menyengat dan asap rokok yang mengepul di udara adalah hal yang mereka dapati di dalam ruangan itu. Darah Mello bergejolak seakan menyatu dengan musik, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah menari liar di lantai dansa. Matt dan Near hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sedikit keki dan juga takut kena hantam tangan Mello atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain jika terlalu dekat.

Setelah puas menari sampai nafasnya hampir habis, Mello bergabung dengan kedua temannya yang ternyata sudah mengambil tempat di salah satu meja. Mello tersenyum riang sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk lalu merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

"Kok kalian ga dansa juga?" Tanya Mello sambil memencet-mencet keypadnya.

"Cukup lihat kamu saja kita sudah ikut cape Mell." Terang Matt tapi sepertinya Mello tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan Blackberry di tangannya sampai-sampai membuat Near memonyongkan bibirnya karena jadi korban 'dicuekin'.

"Ingatkan aku untuk balas nyuekin Mello saat kita di rumah nanti." Ucap Near pada Matt.

Ketiga remaja itu sibuk sendiri-sendiri sampai akhirnya Mello sedikit mengeluarkan basa-basinya.

"Eh, tau nggak, BB punyaku paling murah lo."

Matt dan Mello saling pandang. "Saatnya balas nyuekin." Ucap Matt lewat ilmu kebatinan yang diiyakan dengan anggukan oleh Near. Mello terus berkelakar mengenai kemurahan BBnya yang terkadang hanya di reply dengan ber"oh" ria oleh Matt yang jika ditransferkan artinay adalah, "Tidak penting sekali kau Mello." Namun bukan Mello namanya kalau dia tidak menggubris kejenuhan di mata temannya akan topic yang ia angkat dan meneruskan bicaranya.

"Kalau ada yang lebih murah dari BBku, aku jadiin pacar deh."

Matt reflek mencibir ucapan Mello dan Near memutar bola matanya. Selagi mereka sibuk dengan reaksi masing-masing, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tyang diam-diam menguping mendekat ke tempat Mello.

"Selamat ya, kamu baru dapat pacar."

Mello, Matt dan Near sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut akan suara asing yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. mereka bertiga menatap si pemilik suara itu. seorang cowok tampan yang sepertinya beberapa tahun diatas mereka. Dia tampak elegan dengan balutan celana hitam dan kemeja yang senada.

"BB aku cuma rp 88.000 perbulan." Lanjut cowok itu. Mello tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. BBnya jauh lebih mahal dari cowok itu, rp 120.000 perbulan. Dengan panik Mello menatap Matt yang hanya mendapat gelengan kepala darinya. Sementara Near cuma mengangkat bahu dan menyodok pinggang Mello saat cowok tampan berambut cokelat itu menyodorkan tangannya. Mello pun hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

-o0-o0o-0o-

Mello akhirnya menari bersama dengan cowok tampan yang memiliki nama Yagami Raito. Sesekali Mello mencoba kabur namun Matt langsung menarik tangannya dan melemparkannya kembali ke pelukan Yagami Raito.

"Oh, Matt teganya!" Ratap Raito.

"Selamat ya Mell, kami ikut senang." Ujar Matt sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Mello seolah tidak peduli pada ratapannya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa terbebas juga dari jeratan Mello." Gumam Near yang sepertinya lupa kalau pendengaran Mello mampu mencapai frekuensi ultrasonik.

"Akhirnya Mello punya pacar juga. Selamat ya." Ralat Near saat menyadari tatapan tajam dari Mello.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membicarakan seseorang disebelah kuburannya sendiri." Ujar Near pada dirinya sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian, karena bosan dan ingin memberikan privacy pada pasangan yang baru jadian, Matt dan Near memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyisakan Mello dengan Raito sendirian. Mello berusaha menahan kepergian temannya namun 3 lawan 1, dia kalah jumlah.

Akhirnya diapun terpaksa merelakan kepergian Matt dan Mello dan hanya berduan dengan Raito – cowok yang belum pernah dikenalnya namun menjadi pacarnya saat ini.

Mulutmu harimaumu. Sepertinya Mello harus lebih sering mempehatikan kelas bahasa mulai sekarang.

"Jadi sayang, usiamu berapa?"

Mello bersumpah bulu kuduknya berdiri semua saat Raito memanggilnya sayang. 'Ya, Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam?' Pikir Mello dalam hati.

"17 tahun." Jawabnya kemudian. Dia menundukkan wajahnya tak kuasa memandang laki-laki tampan berwajah cool itu. Sekilas tak mungkin ada orang yang mengira bahwa Yagami Raito adalah seorang homo. Dia tampak gentle, tampan, selera parfumnya bagus, dan model rambutnya keren. Dan yang jelas, Yagami Raito pasti tidak salah mengira dirinya adalah cewek. Yah walau pakaiannya yang berbahan kulit ini begitu ketat dan sedikit menampakkan pusarnya juga celana kulit yang tak kalah ketatnya, dan rambut pirang sebahunya, overall Mello tetap saja masih tampak seperti lelaki. Malah dengan bangga dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai cowok 'keren'. Tapi siapa tahu kalau ternyata Yagami Raito ini menderita rabun senja atau semacamnya?

Mello menggenggam tangan Raito lalu menempelkannya di dadanya yang rata.

"Saya ini laki-laki lo. Laki-laki tulen. Ukuran saya juga lumayan besar walaupun kadang-kadang saya pake masker wajah dan lipgloss, tapi tetap saja saya ini laki-laki asli, bukan aspal!"

Yagami Raito tidak bereaksi atas penjelasan Mello. Wajah coolnya masih di pertahankan walau ada sedikit pergerakan di salah satu alisnya. Dan entah kenapa Mello sedikit cemburu dan menganggapnya keren. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mencabut pernyataannya itu sembari berkata dalam hati, "Tidak, di mana-mana, tetap aku yang paling keren!"

Yagami Raito tiba-tiba menarik tangan Mello lalu menaruhnya di dadanya. "Saya juga laki-laki kok." Ujarnya kemudian. "Ukuran saya malah lebih besar."

Mello menganga dan hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

Akhirnya Mello hanya bisa pasrah. Terlanjur basah, dia memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya sekalian. Terlebih lagi dia juga bukan orang yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Mello jatuh lemas dalam pelukan Raito. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Raito.

"Selamat tinggal masa mudaku…" Ratap Mello dalam hatinya.

-o0-o0o-0o-

Pintu depan terbuka. Matt dan Near segera berhamburan kesana.

"Sudah pulang Mell?"

"Bagaimana kencannya?"

"Kalian ngapain aja?"

"Apa dia mengajakmu ke hotel?"

Mello tidak menyahuti satupun pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kedua temannya itu. Dia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh lalu bergegas naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

Mello menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia terlalu malas untuk ganti pakaian atau mencuci wajahnya. Toh absent sehari tidak akan membuat wajahnya berjerawat.

Mello mencoba memejamkan matanya namun dia malah terngiang-ngiang akan peristiwa di pup tadi. Wajah tampan Raito terbayang di benaknya. Aroma parfum yang di kenakan cowok itu cukup membuat Mello untuk betah berada di dekatnya.

Raito, di luar perkiraan adalah orang yang baik dan romantis. Wajah Mello tiba-tiba memerah. Entah kenapa dia bisa menyebut Raito sebagai cowok yang romantis. Setelah berdansa tadi, mereka lalu pergi ke restoran perancis untuk makan malam. Sebuah makan malam biasa dengan menu yang luar biasa. Bahkan Mello tidak bisa menahan air liurnya untuk tidak terus menetes tadi.

Ada hal istimewa yang terjadi saat makan malam tadi. Dengan alasan ada saus yang menempel di bibir Mello, Raito menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya yang lembut. Lalu berikutnya, dia memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkannya pada Mello, seinchi demi seinchi, sampai akhirnya Mello merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibirnya.

Mello terperanjat. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dai hanya bisa mematung dengan sepasang matanya yang terbuka lebar. Ciuman itu sebenarnya sangat singkat. Namun entah kenapa terasa begitu lama bagi Mello. Bukan ciuman basah yang penuh nafsu namun entah kenapa mampu membuat wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Sensasinya terasa sangat berbeda ketika dia iseng-iseng berciuman dengan Matt. Padahal saat itu mereka melakukannya dengan begitu panas dan bergairah.

"Terbuat dari apa sih Raito itu?" Gumam Mello sambil menutup wajahnya yang kembali bersemu merah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia yakin dan pasti kalau dia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

**-o0-o0o-0o-**

**A/N :** ficnya sampai disini dulu. Chapter depan tentang kegelisan Mello XD

Mind to review?? *-*


End file.
